


Unwitting Overeating

by ActualHumanTrash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Gen, Nausea, Overeating, POV First Person, Stomach Ache, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualHumanTrash/pseuds/ActualHumanTrash
Summary: Super short first-person story! Just me trying to shake off some of this writer's block!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Unwitting Overeating

Ugh, what possessed me to eat so much?

With a pained expression, I suppressed a belch and perhaps a little more than just air. In front of me was an empty box that once contained a cake. I was just going to have one slice, but its chocolatey delight made me cut myself another...

...and well, here we are. I don’t remember the last time my stomach hurt this much. My usually flat and toned belly was pressing out against my shirt, which felt a lot tighter than it had an hour ago. Running my hands across its pale surface, I could feel it gurgle sickly beneath my hands.

I fought back another burp, no doubt because of the multiple glasses of milk I seemed to have chugged down hypnotically during my unplanned binge. It hurt to even rub my belly and I could feel it fighting against the amount of sugar forced into it. I never ate this much, especially not sweet stuff as it tended to make me nauseated. Still, an entire chocolate cake later, and I hadn’t been sick yet. 

Yet being the keyword. Weakly, I rose to my feet. Walking was a chore while so painfully bloated. I didn’t even check the kitchen to see if we had any pepto, I knew for a fact we didn’t. I never got stomach aches, so I never thought to buy any. Mentally cursing myself, I lumbered over to the couch. I needed to rest, to sleep off some of this incredible fullness. 

Sitting down with a pained groan, I gingerly lifted my shirt and flinched at the sight. Was this really my belly? It looked so stretched and bloated, I looked pregnant! And I certainly felt pregnant too, my hands carefully ran across my belly, as any pressure only made it worse. I felt sick, or ready to explode, maybe both. Nothing seemed to help, I had just pushed myself way too far without even thinking about it. 

Silently, I whimpered, wishing someone else was here with me to comfort my horrible tummy ache, but I was out of luck. I didn’t think I was going to get much chance to sleep while my stomach protested like this. 

I was left to soothe my overstuffed belly alone.


End file.
